Holy Heffalumps! It's An All Boy Sleepover! AGAIN!
by TsukiUmii
Summary: Yes. It's back,with a vengence. It's the sequel to HHIAABS. This time... its a crossover with Bleach and maybe other animes. Everyone is still there and its gonna be better than the last one hopefully. Just dont mind the randomness.. you'll like it.:D
1. Sleepover planning and nerd stalking

**Holy Heffalumps! It's An All Boy Sleepover…AGAIN!**

**Disclaimer:** Hi! WE BE BACK YO!

**Tsuki:** Das right! You heard… well read us right! We're back with another sequel to the much loved HHIAABS. Well now it's HHIAABSA.

**Umii:** Yay! Get ready to rumble:D

**Tsuki:** Um… ok. Get ready for…uh random surprises.

**Umii:** Like hillbillies:B

**Tsuki:** Plus, more gangster action and "rainbows." If you know what I mean.

**Umii: **Hint Hint. Quote Quote.

**Tsuki:** I hope you guys missed us. D:

**Umii:** YOU BETTA!

**Tsuki:** Well we don't own the crap and junk, junk, junk.

**Umii:** Blah, Blah, Blah….

**Tsuki:** Crap, Crap, Crap…..

**Umii:** Stuff, Stuff, Stuff…..

**Tsuki:** Things, Things, Things…..

**Umii:** Tra la la, Tra la la, Tra la… LAAAAAAAA

**Tsuki:** Ding Ding Dong, Ding ding dong, ding ding dong….. DONG!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Umii:** MMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmm…

**Tsuki:** De-de-DEEP IN THE NIGHT!!!!

**Umii:** Pi-pi-PIIIINNGGG!!!!!!

**Tsuki:** That's enough disturbing readers for one day. ONWARD TO THE FIC!

**Umii:** ONWARD TRUSTYYY STEAD! –WHIPS-

* * *

**- In Konoha -**

"You know, the sleepover from a few weeks ago was pretty fun." Said Naruto.

"Yeah, we should have it again! This time at Kakashi's House!" Exclaimed Sasuke.

"Yeah! And this time, we can invite people from out of town. Like the Kuchiki's!"

"Especially Byakuya. He is ONE FINE SEXILIOUS PIECE OF BEEF!"

"WOAH! I mean like, IT'S OUTRAGEOUS! But his accent is… odd."

"Yeah…like he's from country-side. Plus, he likes to eat corn a lot. He keeps a chicken with him all the time too. But who cares, he's still FINE! MMM!"

"I hear he rides a cow…. BUT OH YES I MEAN SMMAAACKKK IT ALL ON THE FLOORRR!!"

"GIVE ME SOME MORE! HECK YEAH!!!!!!!!!!"

The townspeople just stared at the loudness coming from the Ramen Shop/STAND.

"Shut up, Uchiha. You can't let everyone in town know about the rainbow-fest."

"OH SNAPPERDOODLES! We have to keep it on the down low…."

"You've been hanging out with Gaara too much…. I mean G-Bizzle."

"THAT'S RIGHT IT'S G-BIZZLE FOOL!" Screamed Gaara from behind the counter.

Naruto and Sasuke just stared.

"I want in on this sleepover action, yo! Sounds NEAT-O. I mean… sounds def yo." Gaara said covering his nerdy mistake.

"…. Uh-huh….. SUREEEE"

"Let's go to Mr. Star Trek's house now."

* * *

So the three boys burst through the door only to discover Kakashi making out with a picture… of Gaara next to his special edition Gaara life-size action figure. 

"Hey K-Dog what's… AHHHHHHHHHHH! AY YO! WHADDA HECK YA DOING YO! WTF IS THIS!!!" Gaara shrieked covering himself.

"WOAH WOAH WOOAAAAAHHHHH! APPLY PRESSURE TO THE DOOR BEFORE YOU ANSWEERRRRR" Yelled Kakashi while panicking and hiding all of his merchandise.

"Where da heck did you get this from!? A stalker or snipa or something!? What da heck is this! Im flippin out ova here and all you can say is apply pressure on da frickin door!"

" Well…. I-I … KNOW SOME PEOPLE! I GOT IT… DE-DE-DEEEPPP IN THE NIGGHTT"

"Who are these people you speak of!?"

"Well, I don't exactly know their names…but they watch you through your windows! KUKUKUKUUU!"

_-Never trust a nerd…-_

* * *

**Tsuki & Umii:** Remember to R & R :D YOU BETTAAAAAAA Or else… WE'LL SIC KAKASHI ON YOU :B 


	2. Invitation Giving And Renji and Byakuya!

**Holy Heffalumps! It's An All Boy Sleepover Again!**

Disclaimer: Hi!!!!!!!! This time I'm writing the fic chapter. I as in Tsuki. At 9:47 at night. OMG I have a math test tomorrow and I'm over here slacking like the procrastinator we are. That's right. WE ARE!

Umii: Are you talking about me too?

Tsuki: Who else!?

Umii: Well we're almost done the Spanish Project.

Tsuki: I have a feeling we won't get anything done the next time I come over.

Umii: Yeah, yeah, yeah…

Tsuki: Well anyway, I just wanted to remind you to **READ THE FIRST STORY OF THE ORIGINAL BEFORE YOU READ THIS ONE!** Because if not, you won't get the jokes.

Umii: Whoa, boldness and underlines. Jokes as in: gangster (g-bizzle), rainbow boys, chuck e cheese, Star Trek, Taco Bell, etc.

Tsuki: Heh... rainbow boys. My word for LARUKU!!! Yay!

Umii: Well this was a BORING disclaimer man. It's usually random and funny like in the 1st chapter.

Tsuki: Well, it's now 9:50 and I'm not imaginative. Just like I wasn't imaginative on the "Investing in Education" Crap in art.

Umii: Das sum major BS!

Tsuki: Tee-hee. Anyway. We don't own the crap, crap, crap…

Umii: Do we have to go through this again?

Tsuki: I don't feel like it! D: Onward to the fic my evil minions! YING!

-Updation-

Ok, it's been like 3 days and we finally got the math test results back. I got a 69 and Umii got a 62! I HATE FAILURE! D:

* * *

"Yeah…well Kakashi, we're having the party at your house this time. SO, take down all those stupid posters of Star Trek off your walls!" yelled Naruto. 

"Yeah… and burn dose pitchaz of me too, yo! I ain't haven no rainbow nonsense up in dis crib!" said G-Bizzle taking out his lighter and burning the pictures.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY PICCIES!!!!" Kakashi screamed so loud that it like echoed… somewhere? (A/N- Da heck am I supposed to know? Maybe you live by there so it wouldn't be that far away for you as someone would and… well I'll just stop. Read on!)

"Heh…heh… he said piccies." Sasuke snickered as he tried to not to burst out laughing.

"Alrighty… who to invite…." Naruto asked the air.

"I vote for….my gangsta pal Yoko Kurama. He tells me to callz him Yo Ma. (A/N- XD. Rofl! I had to think of something. Removed the KO and the Kura, for those of you who are slow. Ay yo ma! XD. These Baltimore Streets these days….)

"Yo Ma? Heh… alright. I vote for Byakuya Kuchiki! I absolute ADORE him. He is so FINE!!!! I'd tap that in a second!" screamed Sasuke as he did one of his fan boy squeals.

"Well I'd SMACK THAT ALL UP ON DA FLOOR!" yelled somebody from behind the door somewhere. Then, out popped Oro.

"What are you doing behind my door? You'd better not have messed up my poster of Christopher Pike!!!" Yelled Kakashi.

"Shut up, Kaka!" yelled Oro doing the infamous Z Snap.

"Kaka!!! That is insulting me!!!!"

"Get over it. Anyway, I want to invite… Renji Abarai! That hunk-alicious, tattooed, baboon-loving, red haired hotness!" yelled Sasuke.

"We can't forget Jose, Melvin, and Bernard from last time too!" Included Naruto.

"Well then… let's invite everybody!!!!!" screeched Sasuke.

* * *

**-Sometime After Everything Is Passed Out-**

"Welcome everybody to my convention! Er, I mean... gathering... I mean… um... Gaara I mean… g-Bizzle referred to it priorly as a Party. What are these parties they speak of? I've never been invited to a party before! Tee-hee! –Snort-"Kakashi said as he was happy.

"Ay, yo! Who invited yaz anywayz!? Der ain't no room for nerdz! Only us gangstaz and the rainbows cuz WE STRAIGHT PIMPIN!" said Yoko Kurama.

"Hey… what is this pimpin he refers to!? Let me look it up in my Slang-tionary. Let's see… here it is. Pimpin'. Adjective. Another word for cool. See Fly…."

"Enough! Forget that. Where Jiji and Byu-Byu!?" Asked Oro.

"Giving out nicknames already?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah… where are Melvin, Jose, and Bernard too! Don't tell me nobody is going to show up! That'll be so UNFABULOUS!" screamed Sasuke crying.

"Don't say such things…. WE ARE HERE!" All of them arrived at the same time. Byukuya was wearing overalls with a blue plaid long-sleeved shirt underneath. He had a straw hat and his overalls were ripped at the knees. Renji… was… a ballerina. He wore a pink tutu (spelling??? Tootoo? Tutu? That skirt they wear ok!?) And his hair was in long pigtails held up by pink ribbons. Bernard was still in the mafia, Melvin still liked male on male porn, and Jose was still a loser.

* * *

__

Tsuki: All right. This was like a really short chapter. Most of it was the f'in disclaimer man! D: That's upsetting. I'll leave the plottish part to Umii since I am still unimaginative and sleepy and it's only 8:03. What kinda crap is that!? D: Hope you had fun reading. Don't forget… R&R!!!!


End file.
